Mikey's sickness- Buried Secrets
by toonanimefan
Summary: Mikey isn't feeling very well after the mom thing, so Donnie's going to check to see if it's serious. Read to find out what happens. Some spoilers to the "Buried Secrets" episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi so this is going to take place the same day that the Mom thing happens but days before the frog episode happens. Remember I don't own the show T.M.N.T.**

Everyone had gotten out of the monster that was supposed to be April's mom. When they did they went to the Kraing ship that was in the basement where Donnie told them about how it wasn't April's mom just a messed up clone.

Mikey's brothers were glaring at him afterwards since he didn't remember where to find the mutagen that "April's mom" spilled in the woods.

They all started to leave but something they weren't expecting happened.

"Mikey!" (April)

Leo, Raph, Donnie and Casey looked to see why April shouted Mikey's name. What they saw was a very pale Mikey on his knees on the ships floor…..puking.

Donnie rushed over and asked him, "Mikey what's wrong?"

"I think being in that mom thing for so long is messing with me." (Mikey)

Right after Mikey says that he pukes again. Donnie grimaces and says come on Mikey let's get you up stairs on the couch so you'll be more comfortable and then I'll be able to examine you more.

"April can you help Leo come up stairs? Raph, Casey I need you two to clean that puke up."

Mixed answers were said,

"Sure thing Donnie." (April)

"Aw what why do Raph and I need to clean the puke?" (Casey)

"I'm helping Mikey and April is helping Leo, so that leaves you two."

"Huh Fine." (Casey and Raph)

Casey and Raph were cleaning when the other four went upstairs. Three of the four hoping that the fourth's sickness wasn't anything serious….

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was this so far? This is how I feel it should of happened at the end of the episode since Mikey threw up when they got out of that monster thing. Please R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter sorry if this took forever. I still don't own T.M.N.T. or the characters.**

After April helped Leo up the stairs, she helped Donnie sit Mikey onto the couch. Mikey was wincing every few minutes from the nausea, so Donnie had April get a trashcan so he wouldn't puke all over the floor.

Leo was looking at his little brother worriedly from the chair he was sitting on. He felt bad that Mikey was sick like this.

"Ok Mikey it seems like this sickness isn't anything serious; you're just having a negative reaction to being in that Mom monster for too long." (Donnie)

"You sure he's okay Donnie? He's looking pretty sick right now." (Leo)

"Yes I'm sure Leo. He's going to probably be sick for a few days though, so I'm going to have to monitor how he's feeling for the next few days." (Donnie)

*Groan* "Dude it feels like I got poisoned or something… (Pukes in the trashcan that April brought him) being sick blows. Groans…Where's Raphie?"

"Don't worry Mikey you'll be feeling like yourself again soon. Also to answer your question about where Raph is….he's with Casey in the basement cleaning up your throw up." (Donnie)

"Oh….he he." (Mikey smiles slightly but then it drops when he has to puke again.)

"Mikey I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you about what I thought was my mom." (April)

"It's cool Ape." (Mikey)

"Yeah but I feel as though I need to make it up to yo…."

April stops talking when she realizes that Mikey passed out a few minutes ago. Donnie took notice of this and put a blanket on him for him to be warm.

"He's okay right Donnie?" (Leo)

"Yes Leo I already told you this. Right now he just needs rest, he had a long day." (Donnie)

Then Raph and Casey come up from cleaning the puke.

"How's he doing Donnie?" (Raph)

"He's fine, he should be better in a couple of days after some rest…I just wished that we believed him so he wouldn't have went off into the woods alone." (Donnie)

"Dude you shouldn't blame just yourself, we're all to blame since none of us believed him. We should just focus on getting him better." (Casey)

"That is surprisingly the nicest thing you could say." (Donnie)

"Hey!" (Casey)

"Sshhh…..Do you want Mikey to wake up?!" (Raph)

They all stayed in the living room for a while until Casey, Raph, and Leo went to bed, leaving April to help Donnie watch over Mikey. They were all hoping that Mikey would forgive them after all of this was fully over.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: I know it's short but I just wanted to make a quick update. I hope all of you liked it, and please review but no flames.**


End file.
